God of Nyx
by NightScre
Summary: The eldest brother of Artemis and Apollo. Perseus will wreak havoc on all those that seek to destroy Olympus. and he can do something that no other can. he can take the life of an immortal. and he and his children can truly kill monsters, As if, never coming back
1. Savagery level maximum

In a small shack somewhere on the mysterious island of Delos. A titan was giving birth to a child, and a powerful one. seconds later a child rested in her arms. the child kept getting heavier as she held him. eventually, he got so heavy she was forced to put him down. he suddenly shot up getting taller and taller. eventually, he became about six four, Leto guessed. he wore black dress pants, all black oxfords, and aviators. he had jet black silky hair, as dark as night.

He looked up at her took off his glasses. she gasped, they are black pools of power. his eyes are dark and if you looked close enough, you could tiny stars. he walked up to her and helped her off the floor. the shack was a little cramped. so he snapped his fingers and everything expanded, it turned into a mansion with stairs and velvet carpet. he smirked and turned to his mother with a cocky but playful grin on his face.

"Mother, I think it's time I get a name. else people go around calling me, nameless" he said jokingly. she looked at him in awe. "Pers-Perseus" she stammered. the boy, now known as Perseus helped his mother give birth to both Artemis and Apollo. Surprisingly they were born at the same time.

Perseus flashed them to a mountain in Greece. the mortals tended to call it Mount Olympus, home of the gods. they opened the throne room and stepped inside the surprisingly cozy heated room. even though there on a mountain.

Perseus stepped forward and all the gods looked at him. they were only 4 people here. and only three thrones. Zeus looked absolutely delighted, "My children! here to be made Olympians" Zeus announced leisurely. hera looked ready to explode and Hestia was looking at Perseus fondly, Very fondly.

Zeus started with Perseus making step into the circle in the middle of the room. Perseus stepped forward into the ritual circle, he was suddenly engulfed in a golden light. he started floating to the ceiling. he suddenly fell to the ground.

he got to his knees shakily, three flashes of light caught his attention to the left. Perseus turned to it and seen the Fate's sitting there, "All hail Lord Perseus, God of night, shadows, weaponry, and souls." they in raspy voices which creeped Percy out.

Perseus clutched his head in pain. and fell to the floor once again, he could feel so much: The night and everything under it, every soul that has ever died, and shadow user with everything hidden or inside of the shadows. Perseus stood to his feet and walked to the left side of the room.

Zeus looked at him proudly, "My boy, such powerful domains. I am happy to have you with us as the fourth Olympian" Zeus said while clapping his son on the shoulder. a throne completely black with stars and constellation on it rose out of the ground.

the burst open and six large cyclops ran through the door. they came up to Perseus throne and kneeled before him. they held out a weapon for him to grasp. Perseus looked upon the strange weapon with comfort. he felt attached to it already. with a silent gasp he realized that this must be his symbol of power.

he grabbed it and almost dropped it in surprise as it morphed into ever weapon imaginable. it finally rested into an obsidian spear with a point so sharp it looked like it could cut through bones like butter. he was really surprised at how much power it held. he slid into it holder on the side of his throne and watched on as his younger sibling were made into Olympians as well.

he smiled as Arty got her wish to be the goddess of maidens. and chuckled as Artemis and Apollo both got domains totally similar to each other and himself. all of them got domains which they needed to attend to personally instead of just allowing them to run themselves.

suddenly everyone but him and his siblings shifted, into a more warlike form. he gasped aloud. he suddenly felt himself shift too. he felt another domain added in this form: Respect. he became known as Noctis, and he became a very respected Olympian. I felt my eyes grow dark. and power radiate from me.

* * *

Linebreak/ 1000 years

* * *

sait in my dark mansion pondering about a great many things. the titans are stirring, I felt it. I plan to bring it up at the next council meeting but so far the only way to stop them bickering has been my aunt hestia. she is the only one who can break fights between our family.

but other than that, Olympus is better than it has ever been before. Zeus finally divorced hera, Ares has become more respected and honest like his Roman from Mars. and me, I have discovered many uses to my domains not seen to the naked eye.

I have also become really close to my uncle Hades, Hades does not share a domain in darkness like me. So I blessed him and his children to have minor control over my domain. but still not nearly as much as me. I also replaced Styx as the oath holder. any body who breaks an oath on me immortal or not dies. I take their soul and their afterlife. but I choose, say if my father broke an oath to become smarter per say.

I could decide to not kill him. but if I did decide to, his soul would spend the rest of its life floating through my dimension, called Tenebris. I got up from my throne in the room with no light. I flashed to a house in a new place called Manhattan.

in new york. I opened the to the apartment, the gold four one five on the door gleamed despicable in the light of my spear. the apartment seemed empty. I walked through the apartment in curiosity wondering where the residents of the house are. the apartment was strangely cold. I was unaffected of course though.

looking more closely I saw blood on the walls and on the floor leaving a trail, this piqued my curiosity and I followed the blood stain. It got thicker as I got closer to it origin. it stopped at a door, a black light seeped through from under the door.

I heard a cry of pain followed by a loud scream of rage. I blasted the door open to see an unwelcome sight. the room was covered in blood, I saw the woman I was looking for on the floor. dead. to the right two dracaenas held large spears in their hand.

they were on the floor a green ghost substance floating from their mouth into a boy to their rights hand. the two dracaenas suddenly fell to the floor, dead. and my son fell to the floor unconcious. I picked him up bridal style and walked to the door.

I opened it and it creaked loudly. I looked down upon my son with pride. Only eight years old and he was already using his powers over SOULS! a very energy demanding power. suddenly he grew in a sickly green light and changed into a boy with very pale skin long fingernails with powerful venom dripping from them.

he grew large white fangs with the same venom dripping from them. Suddenly he shifted into his regular pale skin black goth clothing and long black hair flipped to the side. I shadow traveled as to not harm my son. and appeared at a large cave. I put him down and flashed away.

* * *

a large wolf approached the boy. this wolf had lovely but deadly silver orbs for eyes. her mane was a black and silver color. the wolf suddenly grew a silver light. and appeared as a beautiful human with long canines and long unruly silver hair.

she sniffed the boy and gasped, her eyes shot open exposing her beautiful silver orbs. she then got a crooked grin on her face thanks to her fangs. "This boy will face many hardships, I only hope his father Perseus knows what he is doing." she said aloud


	2. IMPORTANT AN!

**EVERYONE GO TO MY NEW SITE:** **it is a place for all authors to regroup sorry I can't link it. I can only link things on the site**

 **authorsanctum .Weebly .c then o then m**


	3. AN can not update

_**Hey guys, sorry it's been so long. I sprained my wrist and hand, no more typing for me for a while. sorry guys.**_


End file.
